


A Boy by Any Other Name Would be Just as Cute

by LanceKitkat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pidge is a little gremlin, Taylor/Tailor, she always has to have the last word, what to name Keith's teleporting wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceKitkat/pseuds/LanceKitkat
Summary: A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet. Or boy. Or—whatever his name is! Keith is just confused at this point. There is one thing he knows for certain though, and that is that he cannot get the boy with tan skin and ocean eyes out of his mind.A story in which Keith falls for Taylor, but grows to love Lance.





	A Boy by Any Other Name Would be Just as Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is the first fic I ever posted for both Voltron and on AO3, so I hope you all like enjoy reading it! And if you see any typos feel free to tell me!
> 
> Have fun reading!!!
> 
> my tumblr is https://lance-kitkat.tumblr.com/

“What name sounds better: Cosmo or Taylor?” Keith had asked everyone seriously, or as seriously as he could be taken as he was giving his wolf companion belly rubs with a big smile on his face. 

They were resting up from the battle with Lotor back on Olkari, sitting out on the grass as the Olkarions were bustling around to do maintenance on the lions, mending the injuries that they got from all of his attacks.

So that left all of them sitting in the shade of all the trees, all of them in different states of relaxing or attempting to relax while they waited for their lions to be finished and waiting for Shiro to wake up.

The silence between them all was awkward and uncomfortable as they all waited for someone to break it with almost anything. But the others certainly didn’t expect Keith asking about the better name choice.

“What’s up with that all of a sudden, Keith?” Hunk said, sitting up from his previous starfish position.

“I don’t know what to name him. Back on the space whale we didn’t have as much time as I hoped to relax, since the mission at hand was more important.” At least it was what he told everyone since he wasn’t very comfortable to explain exactly what he saw with the others yet.

Those memories were privy to only him and his mom after all.

“I understand the meaning behind Cosmo, because your wolf is a cosmic teleporting wolf, but what’s the meaning behind Taylor?” Lance asked curiously, laying in the spot next to Keith. It was because it was the place with the most shade, not because he had a good view of him. Not one bit.

“It, was uh… the name of my first crush.” Keith said, looking flustered as he scratched at his face.

At first, everyone was silent as they were trying to comprehend what Keith was saying before they all said with surprisingly good timing: “WHAT?!”

Lance shot up from his previous laying position, only barely managing not to smack the poor wolf with his arms as he did so, looking at the black paladin with a shocked expression.  


Keith, Mr. “I Can’t Say Tron When Someone else says Vol,” the one who literally could not notice when someone (who he swore would not be named) was flirting with him during a walk on the beach, which was literally a rom com cliche, had a crush on someone?!

“Who the heck is he?! Do we know him???” Lance asked loudly in which was not a jealous tone, merely a curious tone. He wanted to know if this guy was good enough for hi-… their leader. It was his role as second in command to see if they could be a threat to Voltron after all.

He got a little more embarrassed at Lance’s outburst, but only chalked it up to his friend just worrying about him, although he wished it was more than just friendly concern…

“Well, he was a student at the Garrison. Back when all the younger cadets were all in training to be cargo pilots. He was loud and boisterous, but sweet and friendly… and not to mention that he loved the stars just as much as I did. A little competitive but I liked that fact.” 

Lance and Hunk looked at him confused, thinking back to all of the different cadets that were with them and they couldn’t remember anyone named Taylor. Not even anyone even close to having that name, even from the cadets that joined in later.

There was no one with the name of Taylor at all within the cadets, so just who did Keith have a crush on?

“Ummm, Keith buddy are you sure they were named, Taylor? There wasn’t anyone with that name, well ok there was a Taylor but she was a female cadet, so that eliminates her as a candidate.” Hunk asked, still trying to wrack his head on who it was.

“Wait, what? No that’s impossible, he literally always called himself Taylor during the testing simulations! Always called himself ‘The Taylor’ for some reason, it didn’t make any sort of sense but his confidence was really adorable!” Keith exclaimed, remembering back to his cocky smirk and the butterflies that were in his stomach each time he saw it.

Pidge and Hunk looked at Lance, who was seated in between the two, which matching smirks at Lance’s slowly reddening face as all three realized just who Keith was actually meant. And as if they were speaking telepathically, Hunk covered Lance’s mouth when Pidge asked, “Did he say something like… “They call me the Taylor, because of how I thread the needle?”

Seeing Keith’s enthusiastic “Yes!” just killed Lance even more as he attempted to pry his soon to be ex best friend’s hand off his mouth and before the gremlin revealed anything else to the mullet head just to embarrass them both. But Hunk’s strength was just too hard to remove, so he has to suffer with what Pidge was going to say next.

“Keith, I don’t think there was a “Taylor” in the sense that you are thinking. Rather they were thinking of the t-a-i-l-o-r spelling. Hence, why there saying “thread” the needle. It was meant to play on sewing… It was actually a nickname.” Pidge said, smiling as she saw the gears turning in his head.

“Wait, what? Who the heck would call themselves the Tailor?” Keith asked confused as he looked at the green paladin.

Only then did he recognize that Pidge’s smirk and amusement was just getting bigger when she turned to look at a struggling and even more red faced Lance, who was still struggling to get out Hunk’s grasp. 

Piecing together the knowing looks of the pair and that Lance’s face wasn’t only red because of exertion did Keith piece together all of the info that he received, his own face turning just as red as Lance.

“IT WAS YOU?!” Keith yelled out loudly, pointing at him while saying incoherent noises.

When Hunk finally let go of him, Lance yelled back, “I didn’t ask you to confess!” 

Everyone laughed and watched with amusement as Keith dragged off Lance into the forest, hearing their loud bickering and yelling, even if they couldn’t hear what exactly what they were saying. Sometimes it was Keith yelling louder, and other times it was Lance yelling the loudest.

Few moments later there was complete silence for the next couple of minutes, and everyone looked at each other worried and concerned that something could have happened to them and Hunk was about to go after the two, when they came back.

With matching mussed up hair, slightly disheveled hair and swollen lips that clearly showed that the two were making out in a way that clearly wasn’t appropriate in front of all of their friends. Their hand holding just cemented their newfound relationship to the others, causing all of them to cheer, finally glad to see their mutual pining and tiptoeing was over.

Pidge wasn’t done however when she said, “Does this mean we need to make another space mall trip to buy noise cancelling headphones? I don’t want to hear them fucking.”

“PIDGE!”


End file.
